Thrill of the Chase
by King Rat
Summary: Corporal Angua has been given a big assignment: to keep tabs on the ones in the city who seem to always be in trouble. When she starts tracking one of The Lady's favorites, though, odd things can happen...    RincewindAngua. Almost.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place a bit after the events of Men at Arms.

Copyright and all thanks to Terry P. for some amazing books, characters and all the rest.

* * *

"Corporal Angua, at ease." Captain Vimes brought his feet down off his desk. "Anything new to report?" 

Angua stifled a yawn, then relaxed a bit. "Not really, sir. Dibbler hasn't seemed up to anything really... creative lately. The wizards have been a little edgy, but that's about normal for them around each other. The 'Heroes' Guild' building was destroyed by unearthly beasts and dark fire for the second time this week. The rest haven't had anything happening." She blinked a bit, then frowned. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Vimes took a thoughtful puff on his cigar, then nodded. "I suppose we could allow that, Corporal."

"Really, sir, what are we looking for? I mean, some of these people, sure. They've been involved with disasters that endangered the whole Disc! But others on this list you gave me, really... how can they possibly be important? Worst some of them could do would be a drunk and disorderly."

The captain sighed and stood up. Stretched.

"Well, Corporal, it's like this. True, by nature those people are law-abiding, for the most part. Hell, I've dealt with half of them since before I got my first stripes." He started pacing over to the fireplace. "The thing is though, you really have to get used to this city. I keep telling you that." He took down a small bottle from the mantelpiece, poured a glass and extended it. "Fruit juice? I can't really see the point of it, but Sybil tells me it's quite bracing."

"No thank you sir."

"Suit yourself." Vimes took a sip, and thought a moment. "Tell me, Corporal. Where you come from, were there those who seemed to... well, always seemed to be in trouble?"  
Angua reflected a moment. All too many, and that was just within the family... She suppressed a shudder. "A few, I suppose. Sir."

"Well, most of those who are on that list are like that. Just, well, good old Ankh-Morpork won't do with just your average trouble magnets. No, sir! These folks have only the finest trouble finding them!" Vimes smiled mirthlessly, then took another sip of juice. He grimaced, then put it down. "The point is, Corporal, that while the last thing many of them want is to bother people, it usually finds them. And it's always best to head that kind of thing off."

"I see, sir." She wasn't able to hold this yawn back. "Sorry, sir."

Vimes stopped before his desk. "Corporal, are you all right? I know this has been a bit of a strain, between constant patrol and, well, your time of, er, month..." He coughed into his hand. "Well, it might be best if I assigned someone else for a while, let you have a bit of time off."

Angua smiled a bit at this. "Thank you for the concern, sir, but I really am fine. It's just a bit of fatigue after, you know. Happens all the time." She stretched a bit herself, then straightened. "Really, sir, I can finish out the next week at least; I know how restive Cable Street and Pleader's Row have been lately. They need all the men they have."

"Well, if you've really dealt with this well before." Vimes' hand seemed to feel about of its own accord until it found the cigar, then brought it to his lips. He took a long drag. Angua felt it time to go, so she turned toward the door.

The captain's voice lashed out. "You have not been dismissed, Corporal!"

She turned back toward him, her face carefully blank. "Yes, sir."

Vimes was walking slowly toward her now, cigar in hand. Its smell filled her nostrils, but couldn't drown out other, more urgent smells. The Captain was angry. And... a little afraid?

"Here's the problem, Corporal Angua. We can't afford to have someone of your... talents... in a cranky mood in the center of our fair city." He waved his cigar at her, then took a puff. "Tell you what. I'll trust your assessment of your own state for the moment. But if anything, and I mean _anything_, happens to make me doubt your fitness for duty, I will remove you. With the aid of the full Watch if necessary.Understood?"

Angua winced, deep down. Oh, dear Gods, did that bring up old wounds.

She nodded crisply. "Crystal clear, sir." She saluted, then turned on her heel and marched out the door as soon as Vimes had returned it.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two, and bringing this one home.

This has been an interesting challenge for me, trying to get into the main character's heads. I hope I've at least made it entertaining.

* * *

Angua pushed her way into the pub's main room. There was a cessation of movement, of sound. She picked up the scent of sharply suppressed fear from a few... okay, from every corner of the room. After all, who was innocent in Ankh-Morpork, really? Besides, she knew some of the rumors already circulating about her. 

Better play it cool.

Stifling a yawn, she made her way towards the bar. As she passed, conversations and dealings(1) started up again as if nothing had happened. She ordered a fruit juice.

After trying to explain to the bartender what it was, and the barman's expressed doubt of it's usefulness, she simply ordered a weak white wine. "Well, Mr. Vimes," she muttered, "I see your tastes fit right in with your city."

She took a sip of the wine when it came, and grimaced. Almost worse than it smelled. She took a creased paper out of her duty pouch, opened it, and began to check off names.

"That was Dibbler, and then some junior priests at Small Gods. Mrs. Cake already told me what I needed to know, so I have to be sure to ask her tomorrow morning." She tapped the pencil against the bar, then ticked off a few more items. Next name was...

"Rincewind." She rubbed her forehead and tried to remember what she knew about him. Bit of a scraggly, dingy type for a wizard. Always radiating a bldgrauw...

She stopped, took a deep breath, and focused. The Captain was right, of course; she _really_ needed some rest. She knew her control was slipping when she couldn't keep her internal dialog human.

It was the right term, though. Rincewind always put out a smell of subdermal alertness bordering on terror, on the edge of fleeing at top speed even when asleep or blind drunk.

She sighed. He was worse than a chicken or deer for her wolf senses. Even those had the decency to calm down once in a while.

That same smell penetrated her nostrils as he entered the pub. Well, this was it. Time to start! She leaned back and watched out of the corner of her eye as Rincewind sat down at a table in the corner and ordered his first round of drinks.

* * *

Angua sipped at her third glass of wine and grimaced. How long was he going to be here? This was his sixth round! She was starting to get a little woozy, herself. This was bad. 

Perhaps she should get a little closer, just so he didn't ...get away so easily. Yeshr.

She frowned, then ground her teeth. Where had that come from?! She had meant to just make sure to keep an eye on him!

She moved over to another chair closer to him, taking care to stay downwind...

Out of line of sight. Dammit!

Meanwhile, Rincewind, though now quite well lubricated, suddenly twitched. His eyes carefully scanned the room around him. He blearily craned his neck and tried to nonchalantly take in the whole place.

Something was not quite right.

He carefully(2) got up from his seat and started quietly toward the door.

* * *

He's leaving can't let him out of sight/get away! 

She stood and followed him out, trying to keep unnoticed.

They were both several yards from the pub when Rincewind casually looked around. He looked slightly relieved, but wary.

"Uh, hello, Wash- Watchman! I'm glad it'sh you. I'd hate to be rolled at this time of..." He stopped. He started to go a bit round-eyed.

The blonde watchman had not stopped advancing; she had merely slowed. Her eyes seemed to be gleaming, even in the very poor light of the street.

Why was she smiling like that?

"Er, I know I'm not wanted for anything. Really! Hey, what's that?!" The last came out in a slight shriek as he pointed and leaped into a full-on run at the same time.

* * *

Angua felt the wolf spur her into a run as the wizard took off. The smell of the prey was intoxicating... 

NO. Angua ground down on the wolf with what force of will she could still muster. He is Not prey. Or a plaything.

The wolf whined, but kept her in pursuit. She could feel her limbs changing, twisting...

Then this? The wolf flashed an image sensation into her mind. The other reason that one wolf might be pursuing another.

Angua was appalled. What?! She marshaled her will. Nonononono Too late!

She felt her body finish changing, dropping the uniform into the street. She was now full of the sensations, the thrill of the hunt, the rising of the need...

* * *

Rincewind pounded down yet another side alley. Damn damn damn! Why? WHY couldn't he just get a quiet drink and collapse till the morning? 

Why did it always have to be about dangerous adventures, wild journeys, and now a psychotic watchman trying to kill him?

He took another hairpin turn at top speed, knocking over dustbins and startling cats.

If he could just get back to the University... the senior wizards hated being woken up. They would be able to handle this.

Well, them, or at least a couple of bledloes with clubs.

He leaped a short wall with surprising grace considering his drunken state, then sped across a small broken courtyard. Up ahead, the mighty stone walls of the University. Unbreached for, well, some years, they should be proof enough against a deranged woman.

Against all personal beliefs and quite some common sense, he looked back. And into the rapidly gaining eyes of a wolf. "Ohbuggernononono!" He redoubled what speed he had to make it to the wall.

Then had a horrible spasm of emergency amnesia. Where was the brick he needed to pull again? His hands scrabbled frantically for a couple of seconds, then froze as he heard the growl. He turned slowly.  
His face paled even more at the sight of the wolf pacing toward him, jaw slack and wide.

"Er, nice doggie, I've got a yummy bone somewhere..."

The wolf leaped, and landed heavily against him, knocking him down. Its claws and teeth shredded at his robe as he briefly tried to fight it off.

Then his conscious declared loudly, Bugger this for a game of Soldiers.

Rincewind fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angua watched from the small glimmer of awakeness she had even when the Wolf was fully dominant and screamed in rage and embarrassment.

! No! Not a mate! Not a...

"Angua! Stop!"

Two strong hands grabbed at her collar and yanked her off the unconsious wizard. She twisted and tried to escape.

"Corporal Angua! That's _Enough_!" The air of command in Carrot's voice, combined with her own sense of embarrassment, knocked the Wolf insensible long enough for her to change back. Carrot quickly turned away and handed her a blanket.

"How did... find me?" She wasn't completely recovered.

"Mister Vimes figured that this might happen. He sent us to keep an eye on you."

Angua went cold. How much did he know? She did Not want to be discussing this incident with Carrot...

"Er, what did he say?"

"Just that you seemed out of sorts, tired and trouble might happen. He seems to have been correct." Carrot took a moment to regain his breath.

"AAAnnd?"

"Well, what every watchman knows. Errors in Judgement can cause Friction with the Local Populace. For instance," he continued, "you appear to have been trying to arrest Rincewind here, rather than just keeping an eye on him."

Angua breathed a slow sigh of relief. "Yes, that was exactly it, Carrot. Silly, silly me!" She pulled the blanket a bit tighter around her. "Mr. Vimes is exactly right, of course." She started to walk away.

"Just a moment! At least allow me to walk you home." Carrot quickly turned to the other two watchmen, who had been hanging back from the whole exchange. "You two, help Mister Rincewind back to his quarters, then report back to the watch house."

He turned back to Angua and offered his arm. "At least nothing really bad happened," he remarked as they started off for Mrs. Cake's house.

Angua smiled at him, and cringed inwardly. There was no way she would talk to Carrot about what had happened. Some were on a need to know basis.

And he would never, ever need to know.

--END--

(1)supplemented by the more than occaisional sigh of relief.  
(2) or as carefully as a sloshed person is capable of.


End file.
